La perle de Trêve
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Dark tente de voler une oeuvre d'art des Hikaris mais il se retrouve confronté à Krad. Rien d'extraordinare sauf quand ils se retrouvent coincé tous les deux dans cette oeuvre. rating M dans les prochains chapitres .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Yukiru Sugisaki.

**Note**: Ma première fic sur DN Angel, j'espère que cela vous plairas. Se sera un lemon donc une fic yaoi alors homophobe s'abstenir. J'espère que cela vous plaira et désolé pour les fautes qui peuvent trainer.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Une ombre vola furtivement jusqu'au toit du musée de Klein. La silhouette pénétra à l'intérieur, sans s'être fait remarquer par les policiers, qui couraient dans tous les sens à sa recherche, complétement inutile face au grand voleur fantôme. Dark analysa à travers le toit en verre la pièce circulaire au centre du quel se trouvait le futur objet de son vole. Il ouvrit la vitre puis atterrit sur le sol, grâce au travail de Daisuke les alarmes étaient désactivées. Il s'approcha du socle: l'œuvre d'art des Hikaris attendait sagement qu'on la dérobe. La « Perle de Trêve » un magnifique bijou, avec une chaîne en argent ciselé et en son centre une perle blanche irisé avec un motif noir complexe. Il ne savait pas l'effet de ce bijou mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de subtilisé une fois de plus une œuvre d'art des Hikaris. Le voleur s'approcha quand la voix inquiète de Daisuke se fit entendre :

__C'est vraiment trop facile, il n'y aucun pièges compliqués, de plus Hiwatari ne c'est toujours pas montré._

__Personnellement, ça m'arrange. Mais c'est vrai que sans le commandant, c'est beaucoup moins intéressent. Enfin au moins on pourra rentrer tranquillement à la maison._

Comme pour démentir son affirmation, une plume blanche passa à 2cm de sa tête et se ficha dans le mur derrière lui qui explosa. De l'ombre, sortis une ange blond avec des ailes blanches, parfait opposé du voleur aux ailes noirs. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier à son visage angélique car un sourire sadique barré son visage. Dark eut un soupir ennuyé:

_Tien, le commandant t'as laissé directement la place aujourd'hui ?

Le blond continua de sourire avant de répondre d'un ton légèrement espiègle :

_En effet, il était un peu...Fatigué, j'ai donc décidé de m'occuper de toi à sa place .

_Magnifique.

Répondit ironiquement Dark, il ne savait pas qui était le pire : le commandant ou son double ?

_ D'ailleurs, continua Krad en s'approchant du voleur, tu ne voleras cette œuvre, aujourd'hui Dark, tu seras mort avant le levé du soleil.

Finalement, se dit l'ange sombre, le pire c'est quand même lui. Même si il n'était pas un lâche il savait que son antithèse était dangereux, de plus Dark ne pouvait pas utiliser totalement sa magie car il ne voulait pas blesser Daisuke. Imperceptiblement, il recula vers l'objet de son futur larcin. Cependant depuis 400 ans, Krad connaissait son double et se jeta sur lui avant qu'il n'atteigne le socle.

Une bataille aérienne s'engagea, à coup de sorts offensifs pour Krad et principalement défensif pour Dark et des plumes blanches et noires volaient partout dans la pièce.

_ _Dark, prend le bijou et tirons nous !_ Hurla le garçon aux cheveux rouge dans la tête du voleur.

__Qu'est ce que j'essaye de faire, à ton avis ? _Répondit l'ange noir avec énervement.

Soudain, voyant une ouverture, il passa à côté de l'ange blond et attrapa le bijou par une extrémité de la chaîne avec rapidité. Mais Krad ne voulait pas laisser l'occasion de tuer cet exécrable voleur. Il lança un rayon meurtrier vers le voleur, qui malgré son habilité fût légèrement touché à la main qui tenait l'œuvre. Dark retînt un grognement de douleur et d'agacement, quand il vît son antithèse attraper l'autre extrémité du bijou.

__Merde ! Si on tire, on va le casser._ Ragea Dark.

Il raffermit sa prise et tira d'un coup sec pour espérer faire lâcher son vis à vis. Malheureusement, celui ci ne le lâcha pas, mais il ne se rendît pas compte qu'il s'était égratigné la main et que son sang coulait. Pendant qu'ils se battaient pour reprendre le bijou, ils ne virent pas leurs sangs glisser le long de la chaîne argenté, la souillant d'une couleur carmine et glissant vers la perle. Le dessin au centre de la perle, s'illumina quand le sang des deux anges se rejoignirent dessus. Dark et Krad furent surpris et prient au dépourvus quand une vive lumière blanche éclata dans la pièce du musée.

Au bout de trois minutes, Daisuke se réveilla en se frottant la tête. Quand Dark et lui avaient-ils échangé de place ? Et le plus inquiétant : pourquoi ne ressentait-il plus le voleur fantôme au fond de lui ? Inquiet, il regarda tout au tour de lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avez bien put se passer. Il ne trouva que la « Perle de Trêve » sur le sol.

_Niwa, tu vas bien ? Demanda Satochi en arrivant derrière le garçon aux cheveux rouge.

_Je vais bien, mais que c'est-il passé ? Je ne ressens plus Dark.

Il était inquiet, mais étant une œuvre des Hikari, Satochi devait surement savoir ce qu'il c'était passé.

_Moi non plus je ne ressent plus Krad, je pense que ça à un rapport avec l'œuvre. Je ne connais pas bien son effet mais nos deux doubles sont maintenant enfermés dans une espèce de dimension parallèle, à l'intérieur de la perle.

Répondit sombrement le commandant. Ce bijou était ancien, il allait surement devoir faire quelques recherches pour récupérer les deux malédictions, même si récupérer la sienne ne l'enchantait guère. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait peut-être un moyen pour récupérer seulement Dark.

_ Alors de mon côté, je demanderai également à mon père pour savoir si il ne connaîtrait pas un moyen de les ramener. Répondit Daisuke avec conviction, il devait absolument faire sortir Dark. Cependant quelque chose le tracassait:

_Hiwatari, tu m'as bien dit qu'ils étaient enfermés tout les deux ?

L'interrogé hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et sembla comprendre ce que voulait dire son ami.

_Il va vraiment falloir se dépêcher. Mais d'abord sortons de ce musée, j'entends la police arriver. Répondit avec empressement le garçon aux cheveux bleue. Après que Hiwatari eu récupéré le bijou, tous les deux partir en courant vers une issus de secours. Daisuke ne pût s'empêcher de se demander si les deux anges éviteraient de s'étriper. Le plus prévisible restait bien entendus Krad qui souhaitai la mort de Dark depuis 400 ans. Cependant le voleur, lui était plus difficile à cerner. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus lié à lui, il pouvait pleinement utiliser sa magie et risqué donc de contrattaqué avec plus de force que d'ordinaire. De plus si l'ange blond ouvrait les hostilités, il était sûr que l'autre n'hésiterait pas à répliquer. Daisuke soupira avant de murmurer:

_Ils vont se tuer.

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu. La suite au prochain chapitre ! Les reviews sont acceptées même les méchantes tant quelles sont constructives. See you again !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont toujours à Yukiru Sugisaki

**Note**: Merci à Eric Clutter pour sa review ^^. Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture.

* * *

Dark ouvrit les yeux dans un grand espace blanc qui lui était complétement inconnus. Enfin grand était un euphémisme vus qu'il ne voyait aucun mur ou plafond. Cependant il semblait y avoir une sorte de planché, vu qu'il était couché dessus. Quittant la position allongé, Dark s'assit en tailleur en essayant de réfléchir. D'abord il s'était battu avec Krad pour récupérer le bijou, ensuite il y eut un grand flash de lumière... Et puis plus rien. Il ne pouvait pas contacter Daisuke et ne savait pas comment sortir d'ici. Vraiment les Hikaris concevaient des œuvres vraiment problématiques, cela ne pouvait pas être pire.

_Tien, Ailes Noir. Je t'es enfin retrouvé. Fit une voix douçâtre derrière lui.

En faite si, cela pouvait être pire.

Le voleur se retourna, il ne savait pas que Krad avait lui aussi était emmenée dans cet endroit étrange, mais dans tout les cas c'était mauvais pour lui. Il se releva en vitesse pour faire face à son antithèse, l'ange blond le regard a avec son sourire sadique habituelle. Le blond n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper outre mesure d'être enfermé ici. Le seul avantage, c'est que si ils se battaient, ils ne blesseraient pas leurs hôtes. Dark eut un léger sourire mauvais: il allait peut-être enfin pouvoir en finir avec Krad.

_Juste une question: comment on c'est retrouvé ici ? Demanda l'ange noir, espérant soutirer assez d'informations pour trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Krad garda son sourire, continuant de s'approcher et s'arrêta à trois mètre de l'autre.

_Je peux bien te le dire, vu que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant. La « perle de Trêve » enferme deux personnes dont le sang se mélangent sur le motif de la perle. Mais j'ignore comment sortir. Enfin ce n'est pas grave. Si je te tue, je peux bien rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il le faut.

Le sourire de sadique de l'ange blanc s'agrandit un peu plus et Dark sus qu'il allait attaquer. Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, ils lancèrent leurs sorts respectif... Mais rien ne se passa. Les deux anges furent surpris et retentèrent une nouvelle fois, ce qui se fût également un échec.

_Apparemment la magie ne fonctionne pas ici. Répondit Krad avec amertume, pour une fois qu'il n'y avait pas son hôte pour le gêner, sa magie ne fonctionnait pas.

_Bon alors on est coincé ici, sans magie, sans savoir comment sortir et sans pouvoir contacter nos hôtes. Génial, franchement j'aurai mieux fait d'aller draguer des filles. Répondit Dark soudainement fatigué et sans aucune motivation. Il espérait vraiment que l'autre ne tenterait pas de vouloir se battre aux poings .

Étonnamment Krad ne fit rien, il poussa un soupire ennuyé avant de partir dans un direction totalement hasardeuse. Le voleur le regarda faire sans chercher à le retenir.

_Tant mieux si il part, j'aurai le temps de me remettre d'aplomb._

Après tout, il était Dark le grand voleur fantôme !

Cependant, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'ennuie le gagna et il se leva. Il n'apercevait Krad nul part, mais il n'allait pas sans plaindre. Moins il voyait se psychopathe mieux il se portait. Il marcha, pendant une durée indéterminé avant de rencontrer finalement une parois de verre, à l'allure incassable. Dark soupira: vraiment il ne savait pas du tout comment sortir d'ici et en plus il était enfermé avec la personne qui voulait le tuer.

__Vraiment si je sors d'ici idem, je demande Riku en mariage. Allez je ne dois pas me décourager, Daisuke, Emiko et Daiki vont bien trouver un moyen de me sortir d'ici. Mais se serait bien si Krad pouvait rester enfermé ici. Quoique... Les voles seraient moins intéressent...Et puis j'aurais l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose._

Le voleur se tourna pour contempler le mur de verre qui s'étendait à perte d'horizon. Il donna un coup de poing pour tester sa résistance puis grimaça de douleur. Il n'y eut pas la moindre trace d'une fêlure. Pris d'une brusque vague d'énervement et de colère, Dark se mit à hurler :

___Putain d'œuvre d'art ! Combien de temps je vais rester là ? Et puis, il vas jusqu'où ce satané mur ?

_Il continue pendant environ une centaine de mètre et à un forme circulaire. L'impression d'infinie n'est dû qu'à la lumière blanche.

Lui répondit une voix placide. Le brun sursauta en voyant l'ange blond derrière lui, il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver...

Krad eut un sourire moqueur en constatant qu'il avait surpris le voleur. Ce dernier toisa l'ange d'un air mauvais.

_Par contre j'ignore combien de temps on restera ici.

L'ange noir grommela avant de s'assoir contre la parois. Krad le fixa de ses yeux d'or en fusion, se demandant comment il allait faire pour le tuer. La magie ne marchait pas mais il pouvait toujours l'étrangler. Ce qui le surprenait, c'est qu'il n'ai pas tenté cela plus tôt.

__Je le tuerai bientôt, je dois juste être fatigué. Par contre je me demande comment sortir d'ici. D'habitude je connais toute les œuvres des Hikaris mais là..._

La voix de Dark le fit sortir de ses pensées.

_Pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas tenté de me tuer ?

Bien que surprit par la question, l'interrogé répondit d'un ton ironique:

_Si pressé de mourir Dark ? Si c'est le cas, ne bouge pas, je vais arrangé cela.

Ce dernier se releva avant de fixer le blond de ses yeux améthystes. L'ange soutînt son regard, attendant la suite.

_Tu ne pourrais pas me tuer.

_Ah oui ? Krad ricana l'air mauvais. Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? Cela fait 400 ans que j'essaye. Je ne vis que pour ça. Au moment où on a été séparé des Ailes Noirs, je n'ai eu de cesse de vouloir mettre un terme à ton existence.

_Justement, si tu vis seulement pour me tuer, que feras-tu après avoir réussis ? Ton existence n'auras plus aucun sens.

Répondit Dark, avec une voix calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais depuis le temps qu'il voulait éclaircir ce point avec son antithèse.

Krad lui était pris au dépourvus: il n'avait jamais réfléchis à la question. Au fil du temps la raison qui le poussait à vouloir tuer le voleur, était devenu de plus en plus floue. C'était maintenant une habitude: Dark volait des œuvres d'art des Hikaris et lui essayait de le n'avait jamais connus d'autres schémas.

_Où veux tu en venir Dark ? Demande l'ange, irrité par ces soudaine questions.

_A part vouloir me tuer, tu es incapable d'autres choses.

Cette réponse mit le self contrôle de Krad à rude épreuve: car le pire c'est qu'il y avait du vrai dans les paroles du voleur. Il répliqua d'une voix acide:

_Eh toi ? A part voler les Hikaris, sais tu faire autre chose ?

_Moi je suis capable d'aimer, je ne suis pas une marionnette incapable du meilleur sentiment humain.

Au diable le self contrôle ! Krad envoya son poing dans la figure de son vis à vis qui ne broncha pas mais répliqua. Le voleur savait qu'il avait volontairement poussé à bout l'ange blond, mais il s'en moquait, il n'avait dit que la vérité. Au bout de quelque minutes, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, des traces de coups sur leurs visages. L'ange essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, il ne supportait pas de voir le voleur le regarder avec cet air supérieur et un élément indescriptible aux fond de ses prunelles.

_Contrairement à toi, mes dompteurs me détestent. Ils m'ont toujours rejeté et dit de faire ce pourquoi je suis là: te tuer.

Répondit Krad avec amertume puis il tourna les talons. Dark le regarda partir sans rien dire mais il avait ses réponses. Maintenant il comprenait un peu plus pourquoi l'autre était comme ça. Son antithèse n'avait jamais rien connus d'autre que la haine. Il eut un sourire malicieux: si ce n'était que ça, alors pourquoi ne pas lui apprendre ce qu'est l'amour ?

Krad lui, avait marché le plus loin possible de cet exécrable voleur. Il était toujours en colère contre Dark et contre lui même. Après tout, il n'avait pas réussis à répondre au voleur et lui avait donné raison en le frappant.

__A part mon désir de le tuer, je n'ai rien d'autre. Peut-être que je le savais inconsciemment et c'est pour cela que même après toute ces années Dark est encore en vie. _

L'ange se retourna vers la parois, apercevant son reflet. Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans cet ange au regard abattus et au visage morne. Tout ça était la faute de Dark... Non c'était de la sienne. De rage, le blond donna un grand coup de poing dans son reflet, fissurant la parois de verre, qui se reconstitua instantanément . Krad ne réussit car se blesser aux jointures et maintenant,il saignait légèrement. Mais il s'en moquait, car il venait encore de donner raison à l'ange noir.

L'ange blanc ne s'en aperçut pas mais une larme de rage glissa le long de sa joue.

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ! La suite et fin au prochain chapitre ! Donc dans le prochain il y aura un lemon ^^. Les reviews sont appréciées, après tout c'est le salaire des auteurs. ( Dark: Si ils ont pas envie, tu vas pas les forcer. Moi: Mais je t'ai rien demander toi, va donc voir Krad.) See you again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont toujours à Yukiru Sugisaki.

**Note**: voilà la fin, j'espère que ça vous à plus. Merci à **Eric-clutter** pour ses reviews, j'espère que le lemon te plaira ^^.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Quand Dark retrouva Krad, ce dernier était appuyé contre la parois et fixait le vide. Il s'approcha sans bruit mais l'autre le remarqua et se recomposa un masque de sadique, aux yeux moqueur. Mais le voleur n'était pas dupe, il se planta devant l'ange en continuant de le regarder de cet air indéchiffrable. N'ayant aucune envie de parler une nouvelle fois avec le voleur, Krad voulut partir mais Dark posa un bras sur la parois pour l'empêcher de se dérober.

_J'ai encore des choses à te dire. Annonça le voleur fantôme.

_Ce n'est pas mon cas. Laisse moi tranquille, sinon...

_Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Rétorqua ironiquement l'ange noir.

Krad en avait vraiment assez, il savait que le voleur ne le laisserai pas partir facilement et continuerait de lui annoncer des vérités dérangeantes. C'était répétitif dans son comportement avec le voleur mais il n'avait qu'une envie: le frapper pour que celui ci le laisse tranquille. D'habitude, Dark faisait toujours en sorte de l'éviter, lui échapper lors de leurs affrontements dans le monde réel. Mais ici, Dark semblait plus téméraire et intrépide. Ou alors il avait perdus tout instinct de survie et était vraiment persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas le tuer.

_Tu t'es blessé ? Demanda Dark, en le sortant de ses pensées.

En effet, le sang coulait toujours de la main blessé de Krad. Dark saisi la main de son vis à vis, sous un grognement de protestation de l'ange blond.

_Dark, lâche...

_Chut, laisse toi faire.

Sur ces mots, le voleur porta la mains blessé à ses lèvres. Sous le regard incrédule de Krad, il déposa plusieurs baisers papillons sur les jointures blessés. L'ange blond, frémit légèrement sous la caresse. La bouche de Dark continua son office, puis sa langue pris le relais, nettoyant la main blanche du sang qui la souille.

_Aaah... Un léger gémissement franchit les lèvres de l'ange blond.

Dark sourit puis continua avec application, ne laissant plus aucune trace de sang. Une fois fini, il regarda son vis à vis: l'ange blond était un peu perdus et commençai à avoir le regard brumeux. Il glissa une de ses mains sur la joue de son antithèse et approcha son visage du sien.

_Tu m'as dit que tu ne connaissais rien d'autre que la haine ? Murmura le brun à l'oreille de l'ange blond.

Celui ci, la gorge sèche, ne put que hocher la tête. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à réagir ? C'est comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

_Mais la haine est proche d'un autre sentiment...

Les lèvre de Dark s'arrêtèrent à un centimètre de celle de Krad. Le voleur le regarda d'un air sensuel avant d'ajouter:

_L'amour.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent dans un baiser tendre. Krad écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant de répondre, agréablement surpris par la sensation de chaleur qu'il ressentait. Dark, face à cette attitude positive, quémanda l'accès à la bouche du blond, qui lui accorda l'entrée presque aussitôt. Leurs langue se battirent pour la dominance, tandis que les bras de Krad encerclèrent le coup du voleur. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre une bouffé d'air vitale.

Dark posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Krad, tandis que la gauche glissa doucement et s'égara sous le haut du blond. Ce dernier, retînt un soupir quand il sentit la main chaude du voleur sur sa peau froide. Il ne comprenait pas: ils étaient ennemis, il voulait le tuer mais alors pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que ça s'arrête ? Peut-être à cause de l'agréable chaleur qu'il ressentait pour la première fois depuis 400 ans. Les lèvres de l'ange blanc attrapèrent leurs jumelles et ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux violet foncé de l'ange noir.

Ils s'enlevèrent mutuellement leurs hauts et Dark partit à la découverte de ce torse pale qui n'attendait que lui. Sa langue partit de la carotide, glissant plus bas et ces mains vinrent effleurer,caresser, pincer les billes de chairs du blond. Krad se cambra sous le plaisir et sa tête tapa contre la parois de verre. L'ange noir sourit en entendant son amant maugréer contre la parois. Mais se fût vite un gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappa de sa bouche quand Krad sentit le genoux de Dark se presser contre son entrejambes. Le blond haletait, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme rapide et erratique. Ses pensées étaient complétement brouillaient mais à ce moment là, il s'en fichait complétement.

L'ange blanc fit descendre ses mains sur les hanches de son antithèse, s'acharnant sur la ceinture sans se rendre compte que ses gestes un peu maladroits, augmentait le désir, déjà présent, du voleur fantôme. De son côté, Dark fît la même chose au blond: ses deux mains descendirent le long des flancs de l'ange puis s'attaquèrent sensuellement à la ceinture de son partenaire, s'amusant à le faire languir et le voleur s'attira un regard noir de Krad. L'ange noir fît descendre le pantalon blanc qui alla tenir compagnie au pantalon noir du voleur.

Face à face, les deux malédictions se jaugèrent d'un regard lascif, leurs boxers déformés par leurs excitations. Voulant passer à la « pratique » de son enseignement sur les sentiments, l'ange blanc passa une main dans le boxer, caressent le membre sous les gémissements d'approbation et de plaisir de Dark qui ne comptait surement pas allez à l'encontre des initiatives du blond. Même si c'était la première fois, l'ange blond laissa ses instincts dicter ses mouvement. Krad lécha le membre tendus puis le pris entièrement en bouche et fît quelques mouvements de vas et viens sous les gémissement de plaisirs et les encouragements de Dark à continuer. Le voleur commençait avoir le corps couvert de sueur, Krad l'ignorait peut-être mais il avait un réel talent pour ça. Puis il poussa la tête blonde pour lui signaler de se retirer, ce dernier s'exécuta un filet de bave coulait de ses lèvres et il avait les joues rouge de sa récente activité et surtout il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait put faire _ça_ à Dark.

_Tu te débrouille bien... Souffla le voleur aux cheveux noir, son double rougi un peu plus.

_Je veux juste apprendre... Répondit Krad en regardant dans les yeux d'améthystes de son vis à vis, c'est vrai si il était coincé avec l'ange noir ici, autant apprendre ce qui le différenciait autant de l'autre. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir s'assit par terre et invita son double à le rejoindre. Quand ce dernier fut par terre, le voleur pris possession de sa bouche pour un baiser passionnée, ses deux mains appuyèrent sur les épaules du blond et l'incitèrent à s'allonger. C'est maintenant que Dark aller apprendre à son double ce qu'était les sentiments, ce que ca faisait de sentir son cœur battre pour autre choses que de la colère ou de la haine.

Il présenta deux doigts à son amant qu'il les lécha avec avidité, le voleur sentit son désir augmentait de manière presque douloureuse et il retira ses doigts avant de glisser sa main vers le bas du dos du blond, envoyant un délicieux frisson à ce dernier. Le voleur glissa un doigt puis un deuxième à l'intérieur du blond et leurs imprima un mouvement de cisaille à fin de préparer Krad. Quand il les retira, l'ange blanc grogna de mécontentement mais cela fût vite remplacé par un gémissement de douleur quand il sentit l'ange noir le pénétrer, après que ce dernier lui ai écarté les jambes le plus possible. Il déposa également une pluie de baiser papillons sur le visage du blond pour le distraire de la douleur.

_Détend toi, tu vas voir se sera beaucoup mieux après. Lui murmura Dark en allant le plus doucement possible pour ne pas blesser plus qu'il ne faut son partenaire, il attrapa les hanches de son partenaire pour le coller à lui et le tueur enroula ses jambes autours de la taille de l'ange noir.

_Je voudrais t'y voir... Siffla Krad tendit qu'il nouait ses bras autours du coup du brun. Le voleur ne répondit rien mais sourit lascivement avant de commencer à bouger les hanches. Le blond gémit de plaisir et de douleur, un peu honteux de se dire que celui qui lui procurait ses sensations étaient Dark. L'ange blanc n'alla pas plus loin dans ses réflexion quand un véritable crie de plaisir franchit ses lèvres sous le regard satisfait de son antithèse, il venait de trouver le point qu'il cherchait. Il continua de frapper la prostate de son double qui gémissait d'un plaisir non contenue se cambrant. Leurs plaisir prenaient de l'ampleur au fur et à mesure que leur température corporel augmentaient et que leurs cris de plaisirs résonnaient dans toute la pièce blanche. Dark continua la cadence et la vitesse augmenta progressivement, il rougit malgré lui violemment devant l'expression si érotique de son amant : le souffle court, des perles de sueur brillant sur son visage et ses long cheveux blond étaient étalés comme des fils d'or sous lui. Un véritable appel à la luxure selon Dark. Il continua ses mouvements jusqu'à sentir le point de non retour venir. Ils jouirent ensembles dans un râle de plaisir et s'effondrèrent sur le sol à bout de souffle et épuisé.

Krad était appuyé contre la poitrine du voleur et était fasciné par les battements cœur d'abord irrégulier se régulariser doucement en donnant un son tout à fait agréable qui eut pour effet de faire somnoler pendant un petit moment l'ange blond. Puis la voix du voleur se fit entendre, le réveillant de sa torpeur.

_Alors ton initiation aux sentiments t'as plus ? Demanda d'une voix douce le brun au reflet violet en caressant les cheveux d'or. Un petit silence accueillis sa demande et Dark crus que l'autre dormait mais une paire d'iris d'or en fusion se fixèrent aux siens :

_Je crois que j'ai aimais. C'était indescriptible toute ses sensations, vouloir te tuer ne m'en procure pas autant, ni même de si agréable. Par contre j'ai le dos en compote, la prochaine fois c'est toi en dessous. Répondit l'ange blanc avec un léger sourire.

Dark rigola avant de lui répondre avec un« on verra » évasif.

_Cependant, continua Krad, je sens qu'une partie de moi te hait encore. Je t'ai haï pendant tellement temps que la partie de moi qui t'aime se retrouve opposé à l'autre. Je ne sais pas la quel écouter.

Le voleur le fixa sérieusement avant d'embrasser le blond et répondit d'une calme:

_Ses deux parties non pas lieu d'être. Si tu m'aimes alors tu peux me haïr, si tu me hais alors tu peux m'aimer. Ses deux sentiments sont tellement proche et sont comme les deux face d'une même médaille. Moi je t'aime mais je peux à tout moment te haïr.

L'ange blond considéra un moment cette tirade avant qu'un sourire félin n'orne ses lèvres:

_Dark je te hais.

L'autre il rigola avant d'embrasser l'autre sur la joue.

_Moi aussi je t'aime.

Puis un grand éclair blanc les aveugla quelques secondes et la pièce sembla se dissoudre dans un mélange de blanc et d'éclat de miroir. Et se fût le noir complet pour les deux œuvres d'art.

Quand il reprit connaissance, Dark était de nouveaux dans le corps de Daisuke et non plus à l'intérieur de la Perle de Trêve. Le voleur se renfrogna, il était donc de nouveaux séparé de Krad. Enfin, il était quand même content de retrouver son dompteur. La voix rassuré de Daisuke se fît entendre dans son esprit.

_Dark tu es revenus !

_Bien sur, tu ne croyais quand même pas que le grand voleur Fantôme puisse restait prisonnier bien longtemps d'une stupide œuvre d'art. Répondit fièrement le voleur même si il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il était sortit.

_Je suis soulagé, surtout qu'Hiwatari-kun m'avait dit que le seul moyen de vous libérer dépendait de toi et Krad.

Dark fronça un peu les sourcils, alors c'était eux qui avais réussis à se libérer.

_Daisuke explique toi s'il te plaît. Demanda le voleur.

_Vous vous êtes libéré sans le savoir ? Répondit avec surprise l'adolescent aux cheveux rouge. Eh bien, pour sortir les gens emprisonnés dans cette œuvre doivent arriver à un accord pour ne plus se battre et s'entendre. Si l'énergie de la perle sent que les deux personnes sont sincères et non plus dans leurs cœurs l'intention de se rebattre ou du moins pas avant un bon moment, elle vous libère. Cette œuvre a était crée pour réconcilier les gens. D'où son nom « Perle de Trêve ».

_Oh je vois. Sourit Dark.

Oui il avait fait la paix avec Krad pour un petit moment et ils avaient même donné la meilleur preuve qui soit à la perle.

_Quand j'ai sus ça, j'ai crus que vous n'arriveriez jamais à sortir et Hiwatari-kun était persuadé que l'un de vous deux se ferait tuer.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Krad et moi somme arrivé à un accord parfaitement raisonnable. Dit le voleur d'un sourire mutin avant de partir dormir au fond de la conscience de Daisuke.

Oh oui, la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient se sera un autre type de combat auquel ils se livreront.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitait pas à me laisser une review ^^. J'espère vous revoir pour mes prochaines fics.


End file.
